The present invention relates to devices for controlling the flow of a fluid in one or more conduits in an electrical appliance, particularly in a dishwasher machine, of the type comprising at least a control member, movable between two or more positions, and means for actuating said control member.
Devices of this kind are, for example, used in dishwasher machines. In practice, they are distributor devices, with an inlet to receive a flow of water coming from a feed pump and two outlets to send a flow of water respectively to a lower sprayer element and to an upper sprayer element of the dishwasher machine. Inside the device is provided a control member having three different operative positions, respectively corresponding to the deviation of the entire flow of water to the lower sprayer element, to the deviation of the entire flow of water towards the upper sprayer, and to a distribution of the flow between the upper and the lower sprayer elements.
According to the prior art, the control member of the valve is typically commanded by actuator means constituted by a wax actuator or, alternative, by an electric motor.